danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Telepathy
'Telepathy '(テレパシー,Terepashī) its the 4th opening theme of Danball Senki W and the 6th opening of the Danball Senki series, replacing 2 Spirits. Lyrics Kanji= この世界のどこかで 今キミがピンチなら 助けに行きたいよ きっと助け合うことで どんな悩みもクリアできる 堅い絆が生まれるんだよ 数えきれないすれ違いの中 タイミングがピタリと合い めぐり逢えた友達 素敵な奇跡だね テレパシー送り合うみたいに 遠くにいても繋がってる 仲間がいる限り走り続けられるよ たとえば地球の裏と裏で 手強い夢を追い駆けても 心は一つだといつでも感じられたなら 不思議なチカラがみなぎって まだ誰にも言えずに その胸に抱えてる 秘密があるのなら そっと話してごらんよ きっと喜びは倍になる ツライことは半分になる 堪えきれない涙のしずくを 隠さないで見せ合えたら かけがえない友達 少し照れるけどね テレパシー受信した瞬間に 心が躍りだすみたいに 涙も吹き飛んで笑顔かさね合えるよ 遥かな宇宙の果てと果てに 未来のルートが違っても となりにいるような温もり感じられるよね 信じる仲間はいつだって テレパシー送り合うみたいに 遠くにいても繋がってる 仲間がいる限り走り続けられるよ たとえば地球の裏と裏で 手強い夢を追い駆けても 心は一つだといつでも感じられたなら 不思議なチカラがみなぎって |-|Romanji= kono sekai no doko ka de ima kimi ga PINCHI nara tasuke ni ikitai yo kitto tasuke au koto de donna nayami mo KURIA dekiru katai kizuna ga umarerun da yo kazoe kirenai surechigai no naka TAIMINGU ga PITARI to ai meguri aeta tomodachi suteki na kiseki da ne TEREPASHII okuri au mitai ni tooku ni itemo tsunagatteru nakama ga iru kagiri hashiri tsuzukerareru yo tatoeba chikyuu no ura to ura de tegowai yume wo oikaketemo kokoro wa hitotsu da to itsudemo kanjirareta nara fushigi na CHIKARA ga minagitte mada dare ni mo iezu ni sono mune ni kakaeteru himitsu ga aru no nara sotto hanashite goran yo kitto yorokobi wa bai ni naru TSURAI koto wa hanbun ni naru taekirenai namida no shizuku wo kakusanaide mise aetara kakegae nai tomodachi sukoshi tereru kedo ne TEREPASHII jushin shita shunkan ni kokoro ga odori dasu mitai ni namida mo fuki tonde egao kasane aeru yo haruka na uchuu no hate to hate ni mirai no RUUTO ga chigattemo tonari ni iru you na nukumori kanjirareru yo ne shinjiru nakama wa itsudatte TEREPASHII okuri au mitai ni tooku ni itemo tsunagatteru nakama ga iru kagiri hashiri tsuzukerareru yo tatoeba chikyuu no ura to ura de tegowai yume wo oikaketemo kokoro wa hitotsu da to itsudemo kanjirareta nara fushigi na CHIKARA ga minagitte |-|English= If somewhere in this world You end up falling into a tight spot I want to go and help you out By helping each other We’ll surely clear up any worries Firm bonds will be born Among these countless meetings We met just at the right timing With all these friends It’s a wonderful miracle It’s as if we’re communicating with telepathy Even if you’re far away, we’re connected As long as we have our friends, we can keep on running Even if we’re chasing after tough dreams from all sides of the earth As long as we can always tell that our hearts are one A mysterious power will rise forth If you can’t find it in you to tell anyone about the secret hiding in your chest Take your time to tell me I’m sure it’ll multiply your delight and half your sorrow The teardrops you aren’t able to hold back If we show them to each other without hiding It shows that we’re irreplaceable friends Although it’s a little embarrassing The moment you receive my telepathy It’s as if your heart is dancing Your tears are blown away and smiles build upon them Even if the future route is different at the ends of distant space I’ll be able to feel your warmth as if you’re next to me As friends I can always believe in It’s as if we’re communicating with telepathy Even if you’re far away, we’re connected As long as we have our friends, we can keep on running Even if we’re chasing after tough dreams from all sides of the earth As long as we can always tell that our hearts are one A mysterious power will rise forth Screenshots Danball_Senki_W_OP_4_-_Hiro.png Danball_Senki_W_OP_4_-_Ran.png Danball_Senki_W_OP_4_-_Ban.png Videos Category:Opening Themes